


Acceptable Outing

by Jld71



Series: Accept Your Punishment [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Eating, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Restaurants, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Timestamp:Jensen thinks back over the first time Jared had him meet him for dinner with friends.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Accept Your Punishment [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986151
Comments: 31
Kudos: 54





	Acceptable Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.

Acceptable Outing

The ringing of the phone had Jensen’s attention as he pushed himself back from the kitchen table, leaving his laptop to answer the phone.

“Padalecki resident, how may I help you?” Jensen spoke softly into the phone. He reached over to grab a pen and a pad of paper he kept next to the phone so he was always ready to write down any messages for Jared. The last thing he wanted was to fail in relaying a message to his alpha.

“Hi Jensen, this is Danneel,” the beta, Jared’s secretary, chirped happily into the phone. “Jared asked me to call you. He’d like you to be ready for seven o’clock tonight. He’s sending Thomas to pick you up. You’ll be attending a dinner with him and he would like you to be dressed appropriately to accompany him.”

“I understand,” Jensen responded with the knowledge that he was expected to be dressed in one of his formal omega attire, which he wasn’t fond of. The material for those outfits weren’t as comfortable as the everyday clothing he wore. The material was beautifully embellished, but restrictive; the outfits were definitely create for show, not function or comfort. “Please let my alpha know that I will be ready and dressed appropriately as he has requested.”

Danneel giggled into the phone, “Jensen, you don’t need to be so formal, it’s only me.”

Jensen chose to politely ignore Danneel’s comment. The beta worked for his alpha and he wouldn’t show Jared disrespect by being so friendly with her without his alpha’s permission. “Is there anything else my alpha would like me to be aware of?”

Danneel sighed, “No Jensen, that was the message he asked me to give you. I hope you have a nice time tonight.”

“Thank you, I’m sure my alpha will see to that,” Jensen responded. 

“You know, you can always call me if you need a friend, or just want someone to talk to.”

“Thank you for your kind offer, I’ll ask my alpha if he feels that’s appropriate,” Jensen commented in a soft voice.

“Yes, of course you will,” Danneel stated, understanding that Jensen wouldn’t dare do anything without Jared’s approval. “Take care of yourself. I’ll let Jared know you got the message and will be ready,” she confirmed before ending their call.

Jensen returned the phone to its resting place and took his seat at the kitchen table so he was able to finish what he had been working on before closing the laptop and putting it away. He then set about making sure the kitchen as well as the rest of the house was tidy before going into the bedroom to pick out Jared’s clothes for the following day and trying to decide what he would wear for that night. He felt his stomach flutter from apprehension; this wasn’t the first time he had gone out, but it would be the first time he was joining Jared for dinner at a restaurant. He just prayed he didn’t disappoint or embarrass Jared or himself. 

After finally deciding on the outfit he would wear, he slipped into the bathroom to shower. He needed to make a good impression; he couldn’t show up without having recently cleaned and groomed himself. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink, and washed his hair twice before getting out of the shower. He took extra care with his appearance, hoping he would meet Jared’s approval. Looking at the time, he dressed in one of his formal omega outfits with matching shoes and then made his way into the living room to wait for Thomas to arrive. 

He stood at the window, watching for Jared’s driver to pull into the driveway trying desperately to remain calm. When he saw headlights cut through the darkening sky, he tensed. He reached for the doorknob, ready to pull the door open, but stopped himself. Thomas would come to the door for him, he reminded himself as he took several breaths. 

He watched as the sleek black car pulled into the driveway and idled from a moment. He knew Thomas was calling or texting Jared to inform him that he had arrived at them home. He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until a knock at the door caused him to startle. 

Taking a calming breath, he reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open to reveal the beta standing there before saying, “Hello Thomas,” in a near whisper and then he gave the beta a shy smile.

“Omega Jensen, are you ready? Mr. Padalecki is waiting for you to join him,” Thomas explained and took a step back, waiting for the omega’s answer.

Jensen gave a slight smile and a curt nod of his head. “Yes, I am. I don’t want to keep my alpha waiting,” he stated as he stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind himself. 

“Very good, then we should be on our way,” Thomas responded with a smile, hoping to calm the omega with the small gesture, knowing Jensen was nervous. He turned and walked to the car to open the door for Jensen.

Jensen watched as Thomas turned and walked back to the car, stopping when he reached the back passengers’ door and opened it for him. He quickly made his way to the car and climbed in, situating himself as he waited for Thomas to start the car and their drive to wherever he was being taken to. The drive was a silent one as Thomas only ever spoke to him when picking him up or dropping him off; the beta kept their relationship completely professional between them. 

As the car came to a stop, he looked out the window at the imposing glass and brick building they had stopped in front of. He had never heard of the restaurant before, not that he would have cause to. He didn’t bother with trying to remember the name. If Jared wanted to return to the restaurant with him, he would. There was no sense in wasting time with something like that. He stepped out of the car when Thomas opened the door for him. Without a word or a look back at the beta, he walked to the restaurant’s front door, pulled it open and disappeared inside. 

Once inside, Jensen glanced over his shoulder to see Thomas pulling the car away from the curb, as he stood quietly waiting to be acknowledged by the hostess. He fought the desire to not fidget, to not play with the hem of his formal omega outfit. The material was stiff and scratched against his skin, making him feel uncomfortable. This was the first time he had worn this outfit; the first time Jared had decided he was to accompany him to something other than shopping or bringing him lunch at his office. The driver had dropped him off at the restaurant and waited until he was safely inside before driving off. He had thought Jared would have met him at the door or at least have been waiting for him inside, but he couldn’t see Jared, anywhere which made him anxious. The hostess looked up at him with a smile which he dared to return. He took a step forward, ready to inquire about the Padalecki party, but stopped when the hostess reached over to answer the ringing phone at her station.

“Well, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone? Do you need some help little omega?” a gruff male voice said to Jensen from behind him. 

Jensen startled at hearing that. He hadn’t noticed anyone walking up to him. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his arm and then raised his eyes to look at the man who had placed a hand on him. He looked into the dark brown eyes of an alpha he didn’t know. “I’m looking for my alpha,” he said quietly and dropped his gaze to the floor, hoping the man would leave him alone.

“I could be your alpha,” the man said, dropping his hand as he came to stand in front of Jensen. He lifted Jensen’s chin with two fingers so they were now looking at each other. “Sweet little thing like you, all alone. I could definitely be your alpha, and you’d enjoy it.” 

“Excuse me . . . I’m . . . sorry . . . I’m mated and my alpha is here . . . in the restaurant waiting for me. Please . . .”

“Please what, little omega? Please knot you?” the alpha suggested as he licked his lips. He eyed the pretty little omega with the wide green eyes like he was a tasty meal just waiting to be devoured. “How about I take you out back, put you on your knees so you can wrap those sinful lips around my cock until you get me hard? Then, I’ll bend you over and knot that sweet ass of yours.” The alpha gave Jensen a dark look. “I’ll have you screaming as you take my knot. How does that sound to you? Sounds pretty good to me.” 

Jensen sucked in a startled breath as his eyes went wide at hearing those words coming from a stranger. “No, please, take your hand off of me. My alpha will be angry.” Jensen tried to take a step back only to be grabbed forcefully by the alpha. All he could do was freeze, with his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t know what to do as the alpha’s fingers bit painfully into his shoulder. Where was Jared, his mind screamed. The alpha was larger than him and bulkier, he had more mass on him and Jensen knew the alpha could hurt him, if he chose to. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his whimper of fear.

“I think my omega asked you nicely to remove your hands from him. I won’t be so nice when I ask,” Jared growled at the other alpha as he watched him remove his hand from Jensen’s shoulder. “You dare to touch another alpha’s mated omega?” He took a step closer to Jensen and he could feel the fear coming off of him. The fear was also tainting his mate’s sweet scent, causing Jared’s eyes to flash red in anger. 

“I was just keeping him company,” the alpha said as he stepped back, dropping his hands from Jensen. “No harm done.” He raised his hands in front of himself in defense at seeing Jared’s eyes flash red in anger.

“Come near my omega again and I will do harm to you,” Jared said as he stepped closer, blocking the other alpha from even looking at Jensen. He watched as the alpha stumbled away before he turned to Jensen. “Let’s go,” he gritted out. He wrapped a large hand around Jensen’s forearm and pulled him along, past the hostess, to a private dining room.

Jensen felt himself being pulled along by Jared and he did his best to follow the taller man without stumbling behind him. He stood behind Jared and slightly to Jared’s right as he waited for Jared’s cue when they stopped moving. He kept his head bowed and his eyes down, resting on Jared’s hand. He could feel Jared’s body thrumming with anger and he just hoped it wasn’t directed at him. He hadn’t wanted the other alpha to speak to him, or touch him. He had tried to back away from the alpha, to get him to stop touching him. Maybe when they were alone he could explain that to Jared. He hoped Jared would give him the chance to tell him his side of things, and to apologize for allowing the alpha to touch him. He heard a voice speaking, it was familiar, but he refrained from looking up, too afraid that in doing so, his actions would only further fuel Jared’s anger. 

“I see you decided to bring your mated omega. You wanted to show off your mate, didn’t you?” Chad chuckled. “I can understand why; he is beautiful. I bet he’s even more so when he’s taking your knot.” Chad wiggled his eyebrows at Jared and then gave him a smirk. “I still wouldn’t mind you sharing him with me, just one time, for one night,” Chad proposed as he cocked his head to the side to regard Jared. “You could watch, or maybe even join in, what do you say?”

“Chad,” Jared growled out, not bothering to hide his displeasure with the other alpha. He knew Chad was joking with him, but after seeing another alpha touching his omega, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Chad’s idiotic humor. Plus, he had already warned him that the subject of his omega being shared by him was not something he would care to entertain. 

“Lighten up, I’m only joking with you,” Chad replied in an irritated voice. “Besides you know I only have an interest in what’s considered the fairer sex - women. And really, I only have eyes for my mate.” Chad chuckled as he eyed Jensen. “But, he is a pretty thing, isn’t he,” Chad taunted.

Jensen began to shake as he felt Jared’s anger heighten. His alpha hadn’t said no to sharing him with another alpha. Was that something that Jared would ever consider? Was that something common in Texas? He had never heard of omegas being shared or given to another alpha once they had been mated, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. He suddenly felt the urge to break free from Jared’s hold and run for the door. And go where, his mind screamed at him. He was mated to Jared and he had nothing of his own. Maybe he could go back to the omega house, or somehow find JD and ask for him to step in, to persuade Jared not to share him. No, even as those ideas came to mind, he knew they weren’t options. JD worked for the Padalecki family and Mrs. Tapping would just hand him over to his alpha. His running, even out of fear, would only further anger Jared. All he could do was what Jared allowed him to do, even if that meant . . . Jared’s angry voice cut through his thoughts and he forced himself to focus on what Jared was saying. 

“I’m only going to say this one more time,” Jared hissed angrily at Chad. “My mated omega is not something to joke about, nor is he to be shared. The fact that you find the idea to be a source of amusement is disturbing.” He paused a moment to consider his next words carefully. “Would you consider sharing your beta mate with me, or anyone else for that matter?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side to gauge Chad’s reaction. He saw Chad’s eyes flash red and smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve with the other alpha. “No, I didn’t think so.”

Chad growled low in his throat at Jared’s words. He felt a wave of possessiveness flood his body at the thought of another alpha touching his mate. “Point taken,” he responded grudgingly.

“Let’s go in,” Jared said as he swept a hand toward the closed door to their private dining room.

Chad turned and pulled the door open and then stepped aside allowing Jared, and then allowing Jensen to enter the room before he followed them in, closing the door behind him. He walked to his empty chair and took his seat next to his mate Sarah. 

Sensing the tension between her mate and Jared, Sarah leaned into Chad. “What’s going on? What took you so long?” she questioned, concern bleeding into her voice. She looked up at Jared and saw a cold look on his face. “Why does Jared look so angry?” she asked as she looked back at Chad expectantly. 

“Nothing, I just tried to joke with him about his omega at the wrong time,” Chad responded as he watched Jared move to the head of the table to take his seat. He watched as Jensen stood behind Jared with his eyes downcast, waiting for Jared to acknowledge him, to tell him what was expected of him. He had never seen such submission to one’s alpha before and he had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that he was impressed with Jensen. 

Jared looked at those in attendance; Chad and his mate Sarah, Ty Olsson and his mate Lilly, Stephen Amell who was without his mate Cora and Milo Ventimiglia and his mate Ryan. The group he had assembled were those he had known for several years and he considered them friends. Jared smiled and then turned to Jensen. He was impressed with his mate’s appearance once he finally looked at him; Jensen wore one of his formal omega outfits. The soft mossy green embroidery along the collar of the black outfit played up the sparking green of his eyes. The same detailed work of leaves was also embroidered along the cuff of the sleeves and the hem of the tunic. He noticed that Jensen stood to his right with his hands clasped in front of himself and his eyes downcast. He was the picture of a perfect omega. He placed an arm around Jensen’s shoulders, bring him flush to his body. Jensen still didn’t break his form. “This is my mate, Jensen,” he announced to his friends. He waited until their murmurs of congratulations died before he quietly whispered into Jensen’s ear, “Look up when I introduce them to you,” and then kissed his cheek. He heard Jensen whisper, ‘Yes, alpha,’ before he rattled off the names of who were in attendance.

“So, you finally did it,” Milo chuckled. “You finally decided to find a mate and settle down. And, with an omega, I see,” he said as he placed a protective hand on Ryan’s pregnant stomach. “This is definitely cause for congratulations and celebration.” He eyed Jensen, watching him as his eyes were drawn up to Ryan and then rested on his protruding stomach before quickly dropping his eyes to the floor. 

Jensen watched the alpha’s movements, drawing his eyes to Ryan. He saw the omega preen from Milo’s attention and then quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart at seeing not only the pregnant omega, but the caring touch from his alpha. He wanted that so bad, it hurt. All he wanted was Jared’s love and to be pregnant with his alpha’s pup. It was what every omega wanted; well at least it was what he desperately wanted. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with his alpha’s decision to never breed him, to never allow him to bear their pup. It felt like a part of him had been left to wither and die and he knew he would always mourn the loss of never having a pup of his own. 

“Yes,” Jared responded as he took his seat. He looked up to see Jensen still standing next to him. “Jensen,” he said as he indicated to the empty seat to his right and watched Jensen as he sat, keeping his head bowed, his back straight, and his hands clasped in his lap. He looked out over the table to those seated at the table see see their looks of appreciative awe and he smiled

Their waitress appeared at their table, offering Jared a wide smile, before handing them each a menu and then left, giving them a chance to look over the offered food. After being handed the menu, Jensen placed his menu in front of him and waited, with his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes on his hands. He didn’t dare look at the menu or get his hopes up that he would be able to choose his own meal. He was Jared’s mate and understood that Jared would decide what he was allowed to eat, ensuring he didn’t order something outrageous off the menu and embarrass him.

Ryan looked at Jensen and then Milo. He placed his hand on his mate’s thigh to get his attention and then jutted his chin in Jensen’s direction. He watched as Milo shook his head, giving him permission to satisfy his curiosity. “Jensen, have you decided on what you want to eat already? I can’t, everything looks so good and being pregnant with this pup makes me want to eat everything in sight,” Ryan laughed out.

Jensen looked at Jared, unsure if he was allowed to answer the omega’s question. He knew he was only there for Jared to show off. He saw Jared nodding his head in approval and then looked at Ryan. “What my alpha chooses for me is what I will be happy to eat,” he answered quietly and then dropped his eyes so he was again looking at his clasped hands.

“Oh, isn’t he precious,” Lily commented as she looked at Jensen.

“Why can’t you be more like Jared’s omega?” Ty snorted in response to his mate’s comment.

Lily turned to glare at Ty. “Well, for one thing, I’m a beta. If you had wanted an omega, you should have found yourself one,” she responded hotly.

Ty coughed in embarrassment. “You know I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m very happily mated to you,” he responded trying to placate his mate.

Jensen winced at their exchange and looked up at Jared. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, fearing he would be in trouble for causing the mated pair to argue. He then clasped his hand over his mouth after realizing he had spoken without his alpha’s permission and began to shake in fear. He was doing everything wrong; he had let another alpha touch him, and now, he had spoken when he shouldn’t have. 

A look of confusion crossed Jared’s face as he looked into Jensen’s wide green eyes. He leaned into Jensen and he could smell the change in Jensen scent; fear. “What are you sorry for?” he asked quietly as he lowered Jensen’s hand from his mouth. He could feel Jensen shaking and he gave his hand a slight squeeze. 

“I didn’t mean to give cause for them to fight, or to speak without your permission,” Jensen whispered as he lowered his hand to his lap and clasped his hands together. He forced himself to still, fighting his muscles as his body threatened to shake in fear. “Please forgive me, alpha.”

Jared bit back his laughter and placed his larger hand over Jensen’s clasped ones. “You didn’t, that’s how they are with each other, and there’s nothing to forgive.” He watched as Jensen nodded his head in understanding, but remained silent, staring down at his hands. He turned his attention to Ty and Lily, “Ty, could you and your mate, not scare mine? He thinks the two of you are fighting because of what he said.” He gave Ty a wink and then focused his attention on Jensen again. “Here,” Jared murmured as he reached for Jensen’s menu, handing it to him, “What looks good?” 

Lily scoffed at Jared. “What’s a little bit of a scare in life? It gets the blood pumping. Why just the other day Ty stepped out of the shower naked. Let me tell you, that scared the hell outta me.” She giggled at her own words and reached for her wine.

“My sweet, hush now,” Ty admonished his mate. He looked over at Jensen and saw that Jensen was blushing from their exchange. ‘Sorry’, he mouthed to Jared and then shrugged. He turned back to Lily, “You are such a bad influence. I definitely can’t allow you to be around Jared’s omega. You might either scar him for life or corrupt him. Then where will I be, incurring Jared’s wrath? No thank you, my love.” 

“He’s just so sweet looking, so young . . .” Lily cackled.

Jared chose to ignore Lily and Ty in favor of inquiring if Jensen had made his decision on what he wanted to order. “Have you looked over the menu? I can tell you that the baked fish is quite good here, as is the filet mignon,” he started to explain as their waitress reappeared, ready to take their orders. She started with him, going around the table, asking the alphas first for their orders and then the betas before taking Ryan’s order and finally ending with Jensen. 

Jensen looked at Jared rather than the waitress. “The baked fish, please,” he whispered and watched as Jared smiled and nodded his head approvingly at his choice. He suppressed his sigh at Jared’s response, feeling he had finally done something right. All he wanted was to please his alpha, to make Jared proud of him as he silently prayed that he didn’t fail Jared.

“My omega will have the baked fish,” Jared stated as he handed their menus to the waitress. 

“Is there anything else you’re in need of? Drinks?” the waitress suggested. 

“Yes, my mate is without a drink,” Jared said as he looked over the table. Seeing that Jensen was the only one without a drink, he frowned. He hadn’t noticed until now, and Jensen had remained silent about that. “A glass of ice water for my mate and one for myself as well. I’d also like another glass of scotch, neat,” he said.

“Yes, of course,” the waitress responded before she disappeared to place their orders. 

Jared looked at Jensen and felt a sense of pride fill him. His little omega was doing so well; his manners were on display and he was showing his submission to him and demonstrating to others that he deferred to his alpha. He would have to remember to praise him later in the privacy of their home. He heard Milo speaking and he pulled his attention away from his mate, sitting forward so he could listen to the alpha as he spoke.

“So, Jared, now that you’re mated, does this mean we’ll be seeing less of you at the club? An omega can need a lot of attention from his or her alpha. Take it from me,” Milo chuckled as he leaned into Ryan and kissed him. “Well, maybe that’s only my omega,” he said with a smile as he drew back from Ryan. “Then again, we really haven’t seen you there in some time, have we? 

“I think I can balance my personal and professional life just fine,” Jared responded with a smile as the waitress appeared with their drinks as well as bread and salads. The club Milo had spoken of was an alpha only establishment for alpha’s to gather at in order to drink, play cards, mingle, relax or conduct business. It also discreetly catered to an alpha’s need, whatever that might be, if you had enough money. Since mating with Jensen he hadn’t stepped foot inside. Prior to that, he hadn’t frequented the place in quite some time, only stopping by when he knew one of his friends would be there, if he did at all. “And, to answer your question, no, I haven’t been to the club in months. Work has been my top priority.” He saw their waitress approaching with their drinks and gave her an appreciative smile. 

The conversation stopped as the waitress placed the drinks in front of Jared and Jensen and then the salads and bread down for the rest of the table. Jared nodded his thanks to the waitress, before she disappeared, leaving the conversation to resume. Ryan sat forward in his chair and looked at Jensen with a smile on his face. He watched the other omega as he stole glances at him. He knew what had the younger omega’s attention, his swollen belly. He rubbed at it, knowing he was holding Jensen’s attention.

Jensen eyed Ryan, stealing glances at the omega’s swollen belly. He longed to sit next to him, to ask him about his pup, to hear how wonderful it was to be carrying his alpha’s pup. He wanted to place his hands on the omega’s belly and feel the pup’s movements. But, he did none of that. He remained where he was and he forced himself to be silent. He watched as Ryan rubbed his hand over the swell of his stomach and then forced himself to tear his eyes away as he fought against the sadness threatening to overtake him. He squeezed his eyes closed, reminding himself of Jared’s words; that he had no desire to sire a pup. Ever. 

Jared noticed Jensen looking longingly at Ryan before he forced himself to pull his eyes away from the pregnant omega, to look anywhere but at Ryan. He expected Jensen to comment about Ryan’s state, to ask what it was like to be expecting a pup and he was surprised when Jensen remained silent on the subject. He saw Jensen pull his eyes off the other omega, close his eyes for a few moments before opening them and focusing his gaze on his clasped hands. He would have praised Jensen then for his restraint at not saying a word if they had been alone. 

Ryan rubbed a hand over his swollen belly again before calling out to Jensen. “Jensen, are you excited about being bred? I couldn’t wait to be. I bet you’ll catch on the first try. This is our first. For me, since I’m older, it took us a while,” Ryan said with a wide grin on his face. “But this has been a fairly easy pregnancy. I’m sure it will be easy for you as well,” he said as he reached for his fork to take a bite of his salad.

The smile slipped from Jared’s face, only to be replaced with a scowl, as he listened to Milo’s pregnant mate speak. He had to force himself not to jump up, round the table and ring Ryan’s neck. Knowing how much Jensen longed for a pup of his own, how he wanted to be bred and pregnant, he expected Jensen to start begging him for one right in front of the other alphas and their mates. He waited to see what Jensen’s reaction would be as he clenched his hands into fists. 

Jensen’s head shot up and he looked fearfully at Jared. He swallowed several times, trying to figure out if he should be the one to answer the question, if Jared wanted him to speak on the matter. To his astonishment, Jared nodded his head at him, giving him approval to answer the omega’s question. He felt the color drain from his face. He knew Jared was testing him to see if he would answer that he desperately wanted a pup of his own, but that Jared would never give him one. “Only if my alpha so wishes to sire a pup.” He swallowed and then added, “Jared and I have no desire to breed,” he replied quietly and then looked down at his hands. He dug his blunt nails into the palms of his hands to stop himself from crying. Saying those words hurt, he wanted what was staring him right in the face, he wanted to be bred by Jared and for his stomach to be swollen with their pup. 

Ryan’s mouth dropped open in shock at hearing Jensen’s words and his eyes went wide. Before he could respond, his alpha spoke.

“Ryan, next time, do not bring such subjects up,” Milo admonished.

Ryan sat back in his chair with a pout on his face. “I was only wondering. Every omega wants a pup of their own, well I guess not  _ everyone _ ,” he mumbled to Milo as he crossed his arms over his swollen belly.

Trying to steer the conversation away from the obviously sensitive topic, Ty spoke up. “So, Stephen, where’s your lovely mate tonight? She didn’t come to her senses and leave you, did she?” Ty asked with a chuckle.

Stephen smirked at Ty and then gave a bark of laughter. “Are you trying your hand at comedy these days? Because, you suck. So, don’t quit your day job. If you must know, Cora is with her mother and sister tonight. It’s their weekly dinner night and I wasn’t about to interfere in that,” he explained as he picked up his beer and took a sip.

Jared scented the air near his mate and wrinkled his nose at the hint of sadness coming off of Jensen. He watched as Jensen slowly reached for his salad and began to quietly eat, keeping his attention on the plate in front of him. He sat back, picked up his scotch and downed it in one gulp and then began to eat his own salad, listening to the conversation going on around him.

When their food arrived, Jared ordered another scotch and felt himself relax as he dug into his food. He could sense that Jensen’s sadness over the topic of whether they would be having a pup was beginning to lift. Jensen still remained quiet, looking to him for approval if someone spoke to him before he answered. He had to admit that his mate had handled the situation tactfully, choosing his words carefully, making it appear as if they were a united front on the subject of deciding not to sire a pup. Lily’s voice pulled him from his thoughts as she spoke to Jensen. 

“What about you, Jensen? What do you do?” Lily asked.

Jensen looked to Jared for approval and saw him nod his head before he answered the beta’s question. He turned his attention to Lily. “I take care of my alpha’s home,” he responded.

“That sounds so boring,” Lily replied with an eye roll. “Ty wanted me to stay home, be the dutiful little mate,” she shook her head. “That’s just not me.” She shot Jared and Ty a smirk and then reached for her wine glass.

“No, it’s very rewarding, taking care of my alpha,” Jensen explained as a soft smile graced his lips. “I make sure that our home is orderly, that Jared has everything he needs. I take care of the home expenses and Jared has allowed me to take two online courses so I’m able to continue with my education,” he added, feeling that he had to defend his alpha as well as his omega status. He had brought up the idea of taking a few educational courses so he could work toward his diploma and hopefully a college degree, if Jared allowed it. His hope was that in the future he could take business courses, get a degree and prove himself even more useful to Jared in some way. Thankfully, Jared had approved of him taking the online courses. The only stipulation given was that he had to make sure his duties to his alpha were fulfilled first, which he always made sure were. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to belittle what you do,” Lily interjected after draining her glass dry.

Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s arm and leaned forward. “Good, because my mate is very good at what he does. Within only a day or so of being mated and being handed the home finances, he found several errors that my past assistant had made. Jensen is extremely bright,” he assured the group and then shot Jensen a dimpled smile, letting him know he was proud of his omega.

“So, your omega isn’t just a pretty face,” Chad responded and heard his mate Sarah giggle at his snide comment. 

“Remind me again what Sarah does?” Jared asked, not masking the snarky tone in his voice. 

“I do charity work,” Sarah shot back hotly and then crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Chad, expecting him to say something on her behalf, but Jared cut in, not giving Chad a chance to respond.

“So, charity work? What exactly does that entail?” Jared questioned, pretending not to know what she did. “Wasn’t there an incident involving you while you were performing charity work? One that included a bar, and another alpha?” Jared sat back and watched as Sarah’s face reddened in embarrassment and as Chad’s paled. He had been the one to bail both of them out of a sticky situation when Sarah had gotten drunk and thrown herself at another alpha. He had paid off the other alpha so he would disappear, leaving his friend and his friend’s mate alone, rather than trying to claim what the beta had offered; herself to him to be claimed by. Chad had come to him, begging for his help. He had helped them out and had never spoken about the situation, until now. To Jared it seemed that after Chad’s comments about Jensen, he needed to give Chad a small reminder of what he had done for him and his mate 

“Jared,” Chad said darkly, his mood was shifting from playful to angry at the mention of the past incident. While he was grateful for what Jared had done for them, Jared had also promised him that they would never speak about it, especially in front of others.

Jared gave Chad a calculating smile and shook his head. “No, I must be thinking of something I read, an awful story about a mated beta making an incredibly bad mistake, one that nearly cost her everything if someone hadn’t stepped in to help out,” he said as he reached for his glass of water and took a sip. He placed the glass down and looked pointedly at Chad. “I remember now, Sarah was helpful in putting together the last hospital charity event. It was quite successful.”

“Yes, it was,” Chad agreed and smiled at Jared. “And, she was instrumental in getting as many donations as possible.”

“So, what’s your next big charity event that you’re working on?” Lily asked as she turned to Sarah, attempting to lighten the darkening mood settling over the room. The rest of the conversation was lost to Jensen as the two betas began to speak in hushed voices.

The night passed by pleasantly once Chad and Jared’s irritation with each other had been smoothed over and the topic of Jensen being bred was forgotten in favor of other topics; Jared’s company, and what was going on with the other alphas and their lives. Jensen learned that Milo and Stephen both worked for Jared, Chad ran his own software company and Ty owned several bars. Lily took care of all the paperwork for the bars and Cora, Stephen’s mate who whom he had yet to meet, was a nurse, while Ryan, now that he was carrying his first pup had left his job as a bank teller. 

After dinner had been cleared and those who had opted for a cup of coffee were finished, Jared led Jensen out of the private dining room to the entrance of the restaurant. He stood quietly next to Jared as his alpha said their goodbyes to their dinner guests. He heard Lily and Ty both speaking to Jared and he dared to steal a look in their direction. He saw Ty watching him and quickly dropped his eyes back to the floor, hoping Ty wouldn’t make a comment to Jared that he had caught him studying them. 

“Your omega really is stunning,” Lily cooed as she reached out to touch Jensen. 

Ty reached out and stopped Lily from touching Jensen, knowing the unsolicited touch would not be appreciated by Jared. “My mate is correct, you’re an extremely lucky alpha,” Ty confirmed as he guided Lily out of the restaurant and to their car.

“Jared, as always, it was nice to see you, and to meet your omega. Cora’s going to be so upset when I tell her what she missed out on tonight,” Stephen said as he offered his hand to Jared.

Jared tossed his head back and gave a throaty laugh. “I’m sure she’ll regret not coming after hearing what she missed out on.”

“It was entertaining, as always,” Stephen confirmed before he pushed open the door, and walked out.

Jensen stiffened when he felt a hand on his arm. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he began to shake in fear. His mind began to race. Had the alpha from earlier found him again? Was that alpha going to try to take him away from Jared? Would Jared fight for him or just let the other alpha take him? To him, it seemed that anything was possible in Texas. He turned his head to find it was Ryan’s hand on him. He gave the other omega a tight smile before he looked up to see what Jared’s reaction was. 

“Love, you know you should be asking Jensen’s alpha before you touch him. Not all alpha’s approve of such things, even if it’s an omega touching another omega,” Milo admonished Ryan. He then turned to Jared with a smile on his face, hoping to diffuse Jared’s anger. “I’m sorry, he’s not normally like this. He’s just excited about being with another omega. Most omegas are tactile and prefer their alpha’s touch, but they can be drawn to the comfort of another omega, especially if one of them is pregnant or senses the other’s distress or sadness.” He watched as Jared stiffened and then knew he had touched on something unspoken. Realizing this, he added, “And, Ryan just loves to push his limits,” Milo explained.

“Yes, alpha,” Ryan murmured as he withdrew his hand, letting go of Jensen. While he didn’t want to let go of the younger omega, he knew he had to, unless he wanted to anger both alphas. He could sense Jensen’s sadness and all he wanted to do was comfort him. He allowed Milo to pull him away. He shuffled his feet as he waited for Milo to say their goodbyes.

Waving a hand at the two omega’s Jared, laughed. “It’s fine,” he said, but there was a slight edge to his voice as he stepped away from Jensen and leaned into Milo. “But, I don’t want your mate overstepping again,” Jared hissed at the other alpha. “Especially on the subject of pups.” He watched as Milo shook his head, heard his response of ‘Of course, Jared’, and then stepped back, placing an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and drawing him closer to him.

“Ryan, it’s time we left, it’s been a late night for you,” Milo stated when he saw his omega yawning, using that as an excuse to leave before his mate managed to anger the other alpha more than he already had. 

Sensing Jared’s displeasure with him, Ryan turned to Jared and looked up into angry hazel eyes. “I’m sorry for overstepping, and for any trouble I’ve caused you or your omega. I truly meant no harm,” he said as he dropped his gaze to the floor, showing his submission to both alphas.

Jared cleared his throat, drawing Ryan’s attention up to him and off of the floor. He gave the omega a tight smile and then looked at Jensen who still had his eyes downcast. “Take care of yourself and your alpha,” he said in acceptance of the omega’s apology. 

“Yes, alpha,” Ryan whispered as he was guided by Milo out to their car.

“Well, as always, you know how to entertain a crowd,” Chad quipped and then sobered up as he looked Jared in the eyes. “Are we good?”

“Yes, we’re fine. Our mates are just a topic we need to avoid. You’re trying to joke with me, but you seem to forget what a possessive bastard I can be,” Jared stated as he eyed Jensen. He felt a jolt of arousal for his mate shooting through his body. He noticed Jensen shifting closer to him, as if he had picked up on his arousal. He scented the air and he licked his lips as he picked up on Jensen’s sweet and enticing scent.

“Yeah, so am I when it comes to Sarah. I’ll never forget what you did for us, and I’ll do my best to respect your mate and not try to find humor at his or your expense,” Chad replied as he rocked on the balls of his feet. He hated when he and Jared were on the outs with each other, knowing he was mainly the cause of it when that happened. 

Jared only nodded in response to Chad’s words, knowing that as hard as Chad tried, he would slip up again. He clapped his hands together, drawing Chad, Sarah and Jensen’s attention to him. “I think we should call an end to this night, don’t you?” He turned toward Jensen to see him looking up at him, wide-eyed, trying to figure out what was expected of him before he quickly dropped his eyes to his clasped hands without saying a word.

“Thank you for inviting us out, it was very nice of you to include us,” Sarah said quietly to Jared. She stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her, “Thank you for what you did for me, and for Chad, for saving him from the embarrassment that I caused.” She felt Chad’s hand on her arm, pulling her back and she went willingly into the embrace of her mate.

“Jared, thank you,” Chad said and began to steer Sarah toward the door, only to stop as Jared called out to him.. 

“Anything for my friend,” Jared said before he waved over the manager as Chad and Sarah said their goodbyes and made their way to their car. 

“I trust everything was exactly to your liking, Mr. Padalecki,” the manager said as he came to stand in front of Jared. 

“Yes, the food and service were fantastic, as always,” Jared replied. “Just place the bill on my account as usual and my mate, Jensen, will see to the payment.”

“As you wish. It was a pleasure to have you here again. Congratulations on your mating, Mr. Padalecki,” the manager stated as he held the door open for Jared and Jensen. 

“Thank you,” Jared responded. He then led Jensen to their waiting car and climbed into the backseat, followed by Jensen. He settled himself against the soft leather seat and gave the driver instructions to take them home. Once he felt the car moving he pulled out his phone, not giving Jensen another glance. He pulled up his emails, reading through them to determine if any warranted his immediate attention. 

The car ride home was a silent one. Jensen watched Jared as he pulled out his phone and began to text or read emails, he wasn’t really sure what Jared was doing, aside from ignoring him. What he knew was that he longed for Jared’s undivided attention. He wanted his mate to put him first, to look at him with love in his eyes, rather than at his phone. He gave a small sigh as he settled back into the seat and wrapped his arms around himself. He stared out of the window, watching as the night sky zipped by, doing his best to keep his sadness at bay. 

Hearing Jensen sigh, Jared looked over at him and saw him sitting there quietly, staring out of the window with his arms wrapped around himself. He recalled Milo’s words, _ omega’s were tactile, they desired their alpha’s touch _ . He replaced his phone in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket and reached out for Jensen, pulling him until Jensen was settled against his body. He felt Jensen nestle into him and then Jensen’s soft breath on him when Jensen nosed at his neck. He turned his head and kissed Jensen’s forehead and heard him sigh in contentment this time. He returned the sigh, with one of his own as he rubbed a hand up and down Jensen’s arm. 

Being tucked in against Jared’s larger body gave Jensen a sense of calm, of being wanted by his alpha. He nosed at Jared’s neck, scenting his alpha, reveling in Jared’s scent of lemons and musk.  _ His alpha _ , his mind screamed and then he felt Jared kiss his forehead; it was tender, caring and he sighed in contentment. He closed his eyes and nestled into Jared’s body, happy to have this moment with his mate. He would take whatever Jared gave him. 

As the car slowed and finally stopped in front of their home, Jared caught Jensen’s scent of apples and honey. Finding his mate’s scent enticing, again he kissed the side of Jensen’s face and watched as he blushed from the attention. He pulled away from Jensen as Thomas opened the door, climbed out and then turned to Jensen, offering him his hand. “Come, it’s been a long day for us both.” 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen murmured as he accepted Jared’s hand and he climbed out of the car, careful to keep his eyes downcast while in the presence of one of Jared’s employees. He felt Jared pulling him so he was flush against Jared’s muscular body and closed his eyes, enjoying the close contact from his mate. He heard Jared speaking to Thomas, telling him to pick him up at the usual time in the morning before being led inside their home. As soon as the front door was closed and locked, he started for the kitchen, intent on making Jared’s lunch for tomorrow when Jared placed a large hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He stiffened, and felt himself begin to panic. He was sure Jared was about to reprimand him for his behavior during dinner. He did his best to keep himself under control, reminding himself to breathe slowly so he wouldn’t hyperventilate or start to shake. He heard Jared’s voice, telling him to turn around and he did, slowly. “Alpha,” he breathed out, with an apology on his lips that was cut off when Jared grabbed him. He heard Jared’s words of praise and his fear quickly turned to arousal. “Jared . . .” 

Jared looked at Jensen, his eyes were dark with lust for his omega. He licked his lips as he advanced on Jensen and grabbed him, pulling him along until they reached their bedroom. “You did well tonight, the perfect picture of a submissive omega,  _ my omega _ ,” he growled into Jensen's ear as he spun him around so that Jensen's back was to him. He leaned down and nosed at Jensen's neck, taking in the scent of Jensen's arousal mixed with his own. “Present yourself for me,” he commanded and watched as Jensen scrambled to undress and then climb onto the bed, resting on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He growled low in his throat at the sight before him as he stripped off his own clothes, letting them drop to the floor next to Jensen’s.

Jensen felt the bed dip when Jared climbed onto the bed and spread his legs wider, giving Jared greater access to his body. He felt Jared's hands on his hips and he shuddered at the touch of those large hands on him. He felt his body beginning to produce slick, readying him for what was to come. He let out a moan when he felt Jared’s lips press against the small of his back, trailing kisses up and down his spine. “Alpha,” he whimpered when he felt Jared’s fingers delving between the globes of his ass. His breaths were coming in soft gasps as Jared’s fingers worked him open, readying him to take his alpha’s cock. “Jared, alpha, please . . .” he begged when Jared withdrew his fingers from his body. 

“What do you want, my mate?” Jared husked out and then blanketed Jensen’s body with his own so he was able to kiss along his neck.

“You, my mate. Please alpha . . . Want you . . .” Jensen gasped when Jared licked over his claiming bite. 

“Hmm?” Jared purred as he kissed Jensen’s shoulder and then bit down.

“Please, Jared, need you . . . to . . . knot me,” Jensen gasped when Jared bit down on the meat of his shoulder.

Jared pulled away, ran his fingers around Jensen’s rim to cover his fingers in his mate’s slick before using it to coat his cock. “They all wanted you, all those other alphas,” Jared growled as he lined the head of his cock up to Jensen's hole and pushed in. He heard Jensen keen at being breached and he ground his hips against his ass before he pulled out, only to slam back into him. He set up a brutal pace, thrusting into Jensen hard and fast. He heard the breathy moans Jensen made every time he thrust back in and those sounds made him slam into Jensen harder.

“Alpha,” Jensen breathed out as Jared’s cock split him open. He barely had time to adjust to being breached before Jared was thrusting in and out of him in a hard and fast pace. He lowered himself onto his forearms, resting his left cheek on the pillow as he closed his eyes and forced his body to relax as Jared slammed into him again and again. 

“Who do you belong to?” Jared gritted out from behind clenched teeth. “Tell me,” he demanded as he grabbed Jensen by the shoulders, forcing him up onto his knees. He felt Jensen’s thighs bracketing his and he thrust up into Jensen, enjoying this new position. 

Wide-eyed, Jensen sank onto Jared's cock. Jared had never done this to him before, he had only been breached while on his hands and knees or on his back with his legs wrapped around Jared's waist. He felt like he was being impaled as he sat in Jared's lap. “You, alpha, I belong to you,” he whispered in answer to Jared's question. 

“That’s right, you do,” Jared confirmed before he licked along Jensen's neck. When his tongue hit his claiming mark, he parted his lips and bit down into the soft flesh. He heard Jensen's cry of pain as his teeth punctured his skin, which caused his knot to swell. He withdrew his teeth and sealed his lips over the fresh claiming bite as he forced his knot past Jensen's rim, tying them together.

Jensen couldn't hold back his cry of pain as Jared's teeth tore into his skin, deepening his claim on him. He felt Jared pull his teeth back as his tongue lapped at the wound. He felt Jared roll his hips, sending little jolts of pleasure through his body. He started to relax as Jared's lips sealed over his torn skin only to feel Jared's knot hit against his rim. He started to tense up, having never been knotted like this before, and he had to force himself not to as Jared’s knot pushed into him. He gasped at the sensation of being stretched beyond his limit. “Alpha . . .” he moaned as Jared bucked his hips and he felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine as his orgasm began to build. “Jared, please . . .” he murmured, not quite sure what he was asking for.

Jared heard Jensen's plea. He snaked a hand around Jensen's hip and took hold of his engorged cock. He pulled his lips off Jensen's neck, and licked them clean of his omega’s blood before he brought them to his ear. “What is it you want my omega?” he asked as he lazily fisted him. “Do you want to come, my little mate?” he whispered. He heard Jensen's whimpered ‘Yes’ and began to fist him faster. “Don’t hold back.” He felt Jensen’s back arch, pulling away from him as he came, spilling over his hand and their thighs. He rocked his hips and then he came, spilling into Jensen's tight channel. Gently, he lowered Jensen back down and then maneuvered them so they were lying on their sides, with Jensen’s back pressed against his chest. He could hear Jensen’s soft, even breathing, letting him know that his mate had been tended to and was content. He felt a wave of satisfaction crash over him, delighting in the knowledge he had caused that. He kissed over the deepened claiming bite as he enveloped Jensen in his arms. He felt Jensen stir in his arms.

Jensen lifted his head and craned his neck to glance over his shoulder at Jared. “Alpha?” he questioned in a sleepy voice.

“Hush, just rest,” Jared replied in a soothing voice. 

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen murmured as he lowered his head to rest against his pillow, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Knowing that Jensen was asleep, Jared allowed himself to relax, and soon followed his mate into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, Jensen woke to find that he was no longer tied with Jared. Quietly, hoping not to disturb Jared, Jensen slipped out of their bed and padded into the bathroom where he washed up, not bothering to dress in case Jared wanted to mate him again, before making his way into the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet, grabbed a mug and his tea to make himself a cup of the foul tasting mixture and forced himself to drink it. No matter how many times he drank the tea, he knew he would never get used to the taste. He gagged on the liquid as he drank it, but he knew he had to. The tea would ensure that he would not conceive a pup and Jared had, after their first mating, given him the command to drink the tea after every time Jared had mated him. He was dutiful in following through with Jared’s wishes. 

He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he washed and dried the mug and then replaced it so the kitchen remained cleaned. He couldn’t help himself when he placed a hand over his flat stomach, rubbing the toned skin, wishing his alpha would allow him to have a pup of his own, just one. His shoulders sagged as he wiped at his eyes. He wanted what Ryan had, and seeing another omega who had been bred and was happily carrying his alpha’s pup had felt like a knife to his heart. “We have no desire to breed. My alpha does not wish to sire a pup,” he whispered to the silent kitchen as he forced himself to stop rubbing his stomach. “I will never have a pup, as it is my alpha’s decision.” He closed his eyes as he tried to get his emotions under control. He needed to stay call, he couldn’t return to Jared in the state he was in, it would only anger his alpha to see him upset and then find out the cause of his distress. 

Jared felt the loss of Jensen’s body next to his and he stirred, sitting up in the darkness. He turned on his bedside lamp, and got up from their bed to see where his mate had gone off to. He checked the bathroom only to find it empty. He quickly washed himself before continuing on in his search to the kitchen, where he found Jensen standing at the sink, washing a mug. He knew what that meant, Jensen had just finished drinking his tea. He was about to call to Jensen, to get him to return to bed with him when he saw Jensen replace the mug in the cabinet and then rub his hand along his stomach. He forced himself not to growl at his mate in anger, to remind him that he had no desire to sire a pup. He heard Jensen’s voice and focused on what his mate was saying to himself. He heard Jensen reminding himself of his decision, that he would never have a pup. Satisfied that Jensen was coming to terms with this, without a word, he turned around and returned to their bedroom. He climbed into bed, propped himself up with his pillows, and waited for Jensen to return to their bed.

Jensen forced himself to take several calming breaths before he walked into their bedroom, hoping Jared was asleep. He stopped in the doorway, fearfully surveying the room when he noticed that Jared's bedside lamp was on. He was surprised to see that Jared was propped up in bed, and it seemed like he was waiting for him to return. “Did I disturb you?” he asked and then bit his bottom lip, hoping he hadn’t. 

“No, Jensen, you didn’t,” Jared responded.

“Do you need anything?” Jensen questioned, still not daring to move from the spot he occupied.

“Just my mate next to me,” Jared replied and watched as Jensen quietly entered the room, walked to their bed and then climbed in pulling the blanket up over his naked body. He felt Jensen move closer to him, but not touching him as he curled onto his side with his back to him. He reached out, turned off the light, and got himself comfortable as he rolled onto his side facing Jensen. He draped an arm over Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jensen’s eyes popped open when he felt Jared’s arm on him, pulling him closer to him. His alpha had never done that before. Yes, they laid together when they were tied to each other, but after Jared’s knot had deflated enough were Jared was able to pull out from his body without causing him pain, Jared did that. He didn’t know what to make of this, of Jared actually holding him. He lay there, tense and waiting for Jared to do something, to feel Jared roll him over so he could be mated again. When he felt Jared’s soft puffs of breath against his neck, he knew Jared had fallen asleep and he began to relax in his alpha’s hold. He closed his eyes as he entwined his fingers with Jared’s and fell asleep with the hope that Jared was beginning to warm up to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)


End file.
